


A Midnight Clear

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always loved Christmas since she'd been a small child, could easily remember the gaiety of the Christmas celebrations long ago at Middleham. Last year had been different though, the Lancastrian court had not been a place of celebration for Anne; even at Christmas. Next year....next year she would be at Middleham, with Richard, they would be happy, married, and perhaps her belly would be swollen with their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Clear

Anne stood at the window, looking out at the night sky. The moon was bright, illuminating everything around. The night was still, quiet, appropriate for the Eve of Christmas. It seemed as though the world were waiting, as Anne imagined it had been 1400 years earlier. She'd always loved Christmas since she'd been a small child, could easily remember the gaiety of the Christmas celebrations long ago at Middleham. Last year had been different though, the Lancastrian court had not been a place of celebration for Anne; even at Christmas. Next year....next year she would be at Middleham, with Richard, they would be happy, married, and perhaps her belly would be swollen with their first child. 

This year though, she was in sanctuary. She was content, everything she'd once thought lost had been restored to her. There were times she barely could believe it, times when she woke thinking it was all a dream. She'd yet to tell Richard of those dreams, and could not wait for the warm presence of him in bed next to her to wordlessly reassure her that she had regained everything. 

She was fortunate, Richard came to see her almost daily, even though she told him he did not have to come so frequently. She knew she was a busy man, and did not want to take him away from his duties. Most of the time. Other times, she wished he was with her always. She knew he would be busy with Christmas celebrations at the court, and honestly she did not expect to see him much for the next few days. 

Anne turned as she heard the door open. Somehow, she was not all that surprised to find Richard standing in the doorway. "Richard!" She cried excitedly. 

Richard quickly crossed the room and caught her in his arms. "Anne." He murmured, holding her close. 

Anne could not help but sigh as Richard's lips sought hers. Although she was certain he would never know it, Richard had been the first to kiss her. She loved it when he kissed her. Her arms tightened around him, as his hands tangled in her loose hair. 

After a moment, Richard pulled back a little and started to plant little kisses along her jaw, her cheek, and her nose. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Merry Christmas." He murmured. 

"Merry Christmas." Anne said softly. 

Richard smiled softly, kissing her forehead. "I brought a few things for you." He said softly. 

"You did not have to." Anne replied. 

Richard shook his head slightly. "Come, we'll have supper." He said softly, taking her out into the main chamber, which had been set up for their dinner. 

"You brought supper from the palace kitchens?" She smiled softly. 

"See, this is the reason you become friendly with the staff." Richard said softly. "They're always ready to aid you." He smiled. 

She laughed softly. "And you always did that at Middleham." 

"Exactly." He grinned. 

Anne glanced at one of the baskets on the floor. She could have sworn she heard a noise coming from it. 

Richard grinned as he noticed the direction she was looking. "And I was hoping to give your present to you a little later." He grinned. 

"Present?!" Anne couldn't help but grin. 

Richard laughed softly at her excitement. "Of course, it is Christmas." He grinned. He knelt at the basket and indicated for Anne to do the same. Once, she'd knelt, he removed the cloth, and inside the basket there was a black spaniel puppy. 

Anne laughed softly. "A puppy!"

Richard looked up at her. "I did not wish for you to be too lonely, and thought she could keep you company." 

Anne grinned. "Thank you." She said softly, lifting the puppy from the basket. 

"What will you name her?" Richard could not help but laugh as the puppy licked Anne's face. 

Anne looked thoughtfully at the puppy for a moment. "Isolde." 

"Isolde." Richard laughed softly. "As in Tristan and Isolde?" 

"Exactly." Anne grinned. 

Richard laughed softly, holding his hand to out her. Before taking his hand, Anne placed Isolde back into the basket. As they shared the meal, she and Richard laughed and talked. Anne had to laugh about how he was carving the meat for her, and seeing that she had the best slices. She looked down when she felt something on her skirt, and she just had to laugh. 

"What?" Richard smiled softly. 

"Oh, seems to me that she's hungry too." She nodded down to Isolde, was sitting between them, looking up. 

"Ah, so I should feed her?" He laughed softly. 

"Yes." Anne replied, smiling softly. 

He reached down a few slices of the meet to the puppy. "You know, I can refuse you nothing when you look at me like that." He said softly, leaning over to kiss her. 

Anne sighed softly, her hand coming up to cup his cheek as Richard slowly deepened the kiss. "Stay." She murmured. 

"Anne...." Richard pulled back to look at her questioningly. 

"Stay." She repeated. 

"You are certain?" He said softly. They had discussed things, a week early, and had decided to wait until they were officially married, although they were betrothed now. 

"Never been more certainly of anything." She murmured. Yes, she feared she would end up with child, but Richard was right if that happened, they could marry without waiting for the dispensation. She was tired of being alone, and she wanted at least some nights to fall asleep with him next to her. 

Richard kissed her again. This time more deeply and passionately than he ever had before. Anne could not help but moan softly as they kissed. Richard pulled away, just a bit, and stood holding his hand out to her. Anne slipped her hand into his, and let Richard take her into the bedchamber. 

"Do you mind if I light the candles?" Richard asked softly. 

"No." Anne was certain she was blushing brightly as she watched Richard light several of the candles which were near the bed. She watched as Richard walked back to where she stood. 

"You're certain, Anne?" He murmured. Yes, he wanted her, but after their discussions last week, he was more than willing to wait until they married. 

Anne wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as she pressed her body against his. She groaned softly as she felt his hands smooth down her sides and to her waist. He then moved them back up and started to unlace her gown. 

Much later, Richard held Anne close in his arms, his fingers running over her bare shoulders. Anne sighed softly, her head laying on his chest. She'd not known it could feel like this. Being in his arms felt so right. After a few moments, she raised up to look at him. 

"What?" Richard smiled softly. 

"We probably should not have left Isolde alone out there." She mused. 

Richard laughed softly. "Is this your way of saying I should bring her here?" 

"Please." Anne looked up at him. 

Laughing softly, Richard got up. He went into the main chamber, retrieved both the puppy and the basket it. As he placed both the puppy and the basket on the floor in the bedchamber, he could not help but reflect it was a good thing his men did not know he would do almost anything for Anne. 

"What?" Anne asked softly, as she saw his expression. 

"It is likely good my men do not know I would do almost anything for you." He said softly, getting back into the bed. 

Anne laughed softly as she moved easily back into his arms. "Your secret is safe with me, Richard."


End file.
